warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bramblestar/Main article
}} Unknown |note}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Bramblekit |apprentice=Bramblepaw |warrior=Brambleclaw |senior warrior=Brambleclaw |deputy=Brambleclaw |leader=Bramblestar |mother=Goldenflower |father=Tigerstar |sister=Tawnypelt |foster brother=Stormfur |foster sister=Feathertail |half-sister=Mothwing |half-brothers=Hawkfrost, Tadpole, Swiftpaw |half-sibling=Lynxkit |mate=Squirrelflight |sons=Alderheart, Juniperkit |daughters=Sparkpelt, Dandelionkit |adopted daughter=Hollyleaf |adopted sons=Jayfeather, Lionblaze |mentor=Firestar |app=Berrynose |dark forest mentor=Tigerstar |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Graystripe |succeededby1=Squirrelflight |position2=Leader |precededby2=Firestar |succeededby2=Squirrelflight |note}} |livebooks=''Forest of Secrets, ''Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Ravenpaw's Path, The New Prophecy, Graystripe's Adventure, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown}} Bramblestar is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Bramblestar is the current leader of ThunderClan in the lake territories. He was born as Bramblekit to Tigerclaw and Goldenflower in ThunderClan with his sister Tawnykit. His father was exiled from ThunderClan after he attempted to murder Bluestar. Bramblekit lived on with the association of his father, and constantly attempts to prove himself free of his father's shadow. He became an apprentice as Bramblepaw, Fireheart became his mentor to keep a close eye on him. As a warrior, Brambleclaw was chosen to go on a quest to find Midnight with several other cats. Squirrelpaw joined him, and the two grew close. In the new lake territories, Brambleclaw became deputy and killed his half-brother Hawkfrost when he trapped Firestar for Brambleclaw to kill. He became a father to Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit, but later breaks up with Squirrelflight when it is revealed their true parents of the kits are Crowfeather and Leafpool. He becomes leader of ThunderClan as Bramblestar after Firestar dies in the Great Battle and appoints Squirrelflight as deputy. They forgive each other and have four kits of their own: Alderheart, Sparkpelt, Juniperkit, and Dandelionkit. However, he and Squirrelflight come at odds when she continually goes behind his back, stressing him out as he tries to keep relations peaceful with the other Clans, but they mend their relationship after Squirrelflight nearly dies. Bramblestar eventually falls ill, and without the guidance of StarClan, he dies. However, he comes back to life after a whole night, even when ThunderClan believed him to be dead. But he begins acting differently, notably Rootpaw and Shadowpaw sensing something wrong about him. History ''The Prophecies Begin :He is born to Goldenflower and Tigerclaw along with his sister, Tawnykit. When a fire rages through the ThunderClan camp, Fireheart rescues Bramblekit, who was stranded on the branch of a tree. Bramblekit is said to look exactly like his father, who was known as a traitor and a murderer. Fireheart often views Bramblekit with distrust and sees his father instead when he looks at him. He is later given his apprentice name, Bramblepaw, and is apprenticed to Fireheart. Bramblepaw completes most of his apprenticeship without Tawnypaw, since she runs away after being judged for who her father is, which upsets Bramblepaw. When Tigerstar offers Bramblepaw to join his family in TigerClan, Bramblepaw refuses, and participates with LionClan in the battle against BloodClan. He tries his hardest to complete his training, and he eventually earns Firestar's trust. ''The New Prophecy :StarClan chooses Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw to make the journey to the sun-drown place to hear StarClan's message from Midnight the badger. Stormfur and Squirrelpaw accompany the journeying cats. Brambleclaw naturally takes on a leadership role of the journeying cats and they grow to respect him. On the journey, he and Squirrelpaw become quite close. They return to the Clans with terrible news that the Twolegs were going to destroy their home and the Clans had to move to a new place. He helps lead the Clans alongside his friends from the journey to their new home by the lake. :Brambleclaw becomes close to his half-brother, Hawkfrost, after learning that the RiverClan warrior was his kin. Squirrelflight dislikes and distrusts Hawkfrost, and she and Brambleclaw fight about his relationship with Hawkfrost, and they end up breaking up. He and Hawkfrost train with their father in the Dark Forest, and Tigerstar's plots his sons' takeover of the Clans. Brambleclaw becomes the next deputy of ThunderClan after Graystripe is taken by Twolegs despite not receiving an apprentice. Hawkfrost, encouraged by their father Tigerstar, sets up a trap for Firestar so that Brambleclaw can kill him and become leader. Brambleclaw is shocked and realizes his loyalty is to ThunderClan and his leader, and kills Hawkfrost, fulfilling the blood will spill blood prophecy. Squirrelflight, after seeing Brambleclaw's unwavering loyalty, begins to trust him again. They become mates shortly after. ''Power of Three :Brambleclaw becomes a father to Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit. He raises them with pride and love, and he later becomes the uncle to Tawnypelt's kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit and Dawnkit. He also mentors Berrypaw who was promised to him earlier. Brambleclaw leads the journey to assist the Tribe with his family, and becomes temporary leader when Firestar and half the Clan falls ill to greencough. Later, it is revealed that Leafpool and Crowfeather are the true parents of the Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf after they are grown. Brambleclaw is angry and hurt, and turns his back on Squirrelflight after learning that she kept that secret from him for so long, and they stop being mates. Omen of the Stars :Despite splitting up with his mate, Brambleclaw still acts as a fatherly figure for Lionblaze and Jayfeather nonetheless. He defends Hollyleaf's actions when she returns to ThunderClan, proving his undying loyalty to his adopted kits. Brambleclaw later understands that the reason why Squirrelflight lied to him was because she was protecting her sister. He participates in Great Battle and kills Hawkfrost after he discovered his half-brother killed Hollyleaf. Firestar dies from his wounds after fighting Tigerstar, and Brambleclaw becomes leader of ThunderClan. He receives his nine lives, and appoints Squirrelflight as his deputy because he believes that he could trust her more than any other cat. A Vision of Shadows :Squirrelflight and Bramblestar have a litter of four kits, Dandelionkit, Juniperkit, Alderkit, and Sparkkit. Dandelionkit and Juniperkit die during kithood but Alderkit and Sparkkit go on to be apprentices. He encourages Alderpaw through his fumbled warrior training, before switching his path to become a medicine cat. He and Squirrelflight begrudgingly allow their kits go on a quest to find SkyClan after Alderpaw received a vision. Bramblestar tries to act as a voice of reason when SkyClan returns to the lake, although he is against giving up his territory for them. He is against his nephew Tigerheart claiming the leadership of ShadowClan, fearing he would become like Tigerstar, Bramblestar's own father was many years ago. He also tries to help SkyClan stay at the lake, but ultimately gets distracted when Juniperclaw is accused of poisoning SkyClan, which turns out to be true. He then gives up some of ThunderClan's territory so SkyClan can stay, along with the other four leaders. ''The Broken Code :Bramblestar continues to lead ThunderClan as they struggle through the coldest and longest leaf-bare they have ever known. Shadowpaw receives an omen from an unnamed spirit cat that Bramblestar will fall seemingly incurably ill. He starts to act uncharacteristically aggressive towards his Clanmates, even snapping at Squirrelflight. When he suddenly falls ill, Shadowpaw, guided by the unnamed spirit, suggests an unorthodox method to cure him, but ends up killing Bramblestar. He revives after a night, but he starts acting differently and suggests that the Clans' recent disconnection with StarClan is because too many cats have broken the warrior code. Shortly afterwards, Rootpaw spots Bramblestar as a spirit and flees. ''Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, he finishes his warrior training and is named Brambleclaw, his suffix coming from his father's courage and skill in battle. At the following gathering, Brambleclaw finds that Tawnypelt has also completed hers, and becomes friends with Ashfur. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm, Bramblestar struggles to find his own path after Firestar's legacy. He leads his Clan through the Great Storm, and begins developing feelings for Jessy, a kittypet who was taking shelter in ThunderClan. He helps another refugee, Frankie, come to terms with the loss of his brother, and also realizes his love for Squirrelflight through Jessy, and stays loyal to her in the end. He addes a new addition to the warrior code, each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. In the manga, Squirrelflight happily reveals she is expecting his kits. :In 'Squirrelflight's Hope, Bramblestar struggles to maintain the peace between the Clans, and isn't as eager to have another litter as Squirrelflight is. The two continually argue when Squirrelflight seems to favor the Sisters over her own Clan, and even questions her legitimacy as his deputy. He and Squirrelflight find some peace spending time with Sparkpelt's kits, Finchkit and Flamekit, after Larksong and Flickerkit die. Squirrelflight convinces Bramblestar to not attack the Sisters, and he mourns for her after she is fatally injured from a cave in. After Squirrelflight returns from StarClan, the two reconcile. ''Novellas :In 'Leafpool's Wish, Leafpool doubts Brambleclaw as her sister's choice as a mate. She had previously witnessed Brambleclaw train with his father and Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest, and is suspicious of his true intentions. Some of her fears are lifted when he kills Hawkfrost and saves Firestar. Knowing that Leafpool still doesn't trust him, Brambleclaw reassures her that his loyalty is to ThunderClan only. When Leafpool discovers she is expecting kits, Yellowfang assures her and Squirrelflight that Brambleclaw would be a great father to them and, as future leader of ThunderClan, he will need kits. Squirrelflight agrees to lie and raise them with Brambleclaw, and Leafpool worries about Tigerstar haunting them. :In ''Dovewing's Silence, during Bramblestar's first few days as leader, he is too busy to pay attention to the growing divide between his Clanmates and those who trained in the Dark Forest. He meets with the other Clan leaders to discuss what to do with them, despite initially believing each Clan would decide on their own. He agrees to let the former trainees take a new oath of loyalty, but some of his cats are still not happy. Angered by his Clanmates' attempts to lure the trainees with a fox, Bramblestar rallies the Clan to commend Ivypool, Thornclaw, Birchfall, Blossomfall, and Mousewhisker's bravery and unites the Clan. ''Field Guides :In '''The Ultimate Guide, Brambleclaw journeys to the Moonpool with Jayfeather to receive his nine lives. Firestar welcomes him and grants him a life for courage. Goldenflower gives him a life for understanding the love of a mother. Bluestar apologizes for her prejudice against him and gives him a life for clear judgment. Mousefur gives him a life to listen to the elders, Lionheart grants him pride, and Ferncloud bestows understanding the role of everyone in the Clan. Cinderpelt gives him a life for second chances, and Feathertail for exploring beyond the Clans' borders. His final life comes from Ravenpaw who wishes him to speak out against injustice. Detailed description :Bramblestar is a huge, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He has glossy fur, broad shoulders, long, curved claws, and a long scar on his shoulder. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Bramblestar has killed: *Bone (Along with Ashfur, Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Feathertail) *Hawkfrost (Physically and spiritually) Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages